Red Snow Drops
by Tsuikage
Summary: Like a flower, a person has many layers, but when the layers scatter, all that's left is an innocent beauty, easily shattered. What is Sesshoumaru willing to do to repair the broken heart of the one he loves? One who doesn't know he exists.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the lyrics to "On Fire" by Switchfoot. Do not ask why I chose this song but in my opinion it goes well with everything.

A/N: I'm sorry for everyone who was hoping for a Seduction update, it's been a while, I know, but this is something I've been working really hard on. And Seduction WILL be updated before the end of this week. I finally have the basic plot down. Please review. Oh and I need everyone to help my friend Wind-DragonMasterZ, check her story out.

Summary: Like a flower, a person has many layers, but when the layers scatter, all that's left is an innocent beauty, easily shattered. What is Sesshoumaru willing to do to repair the broken heart of the one he loves? One who doesn't know he exists.

Chapter One: ForgetMeNots

A pindrop could be heard as the rain from outside clattered on the rooftops. Saddened eyes stared out of the passing car, looking at scenery passing on as a blur. Thinking of everything that happened. Small drops of crystailized tears fell from sapphire eyes, leaving behind a small path of salt.

"Why Akira, why?"

_Flashback_

_Thunder boomed over head as lightening flashed, but all went unnoticed by a young girl, as she ran through the rain, seeming almost desperate to reach the temple before her. Tightly clutching onto a small note in her right hand, the girl prayed that she was not too late to stop what was happening._

_Footsteps were splashing through water as the girl hurried up the hill to the temple that was at the top, almost as if reaching the gods themselves. Climbing the long steps to the shrine, the girl burst through the door, only to find that her worst dreams were confirmed._

_Stepping through the blood that was running down from the steps. Slowly walking to the source of the gruelsome sight, there lay a body, a man with long golden hair, in a white suit...with a knife stabbed through his body, apparently through the heart._

_Shock filled the girl as the note dropped to the ground. The last thing she thought before collasping was a simple why._

_End Flashback_

The girl stepped out of the car, stopping as the rain impacted on her body. She let the impact of a new life overflow her. Trying to find happiness in her depressed soul. But she could not let go, let go of the past.

Deeply imprinted in her memory was the picture of her boyfriend...with a kinfe through his heart. Tears dropped from her eyes. Collasping into the cold cement, she finally broke down, sobbing for her loss.

By standers watched as a young girl sobbed for everything she had lost. So felt sorry for other, others felt pity. It was one girl, wearing a pink shirt with green jeans, leaning next to the girl. Her eyes also filled with saddness.

"Kagome, come on, let's go into my condo, if I knew you were arriving, I would've been home." The girl spoke to the sobbing lady now known as Kagome.

Kagome slowly lift up her hand, uncovering her eyes. Carefully standing up on shakey legs, she manages to smile at her friend.

"I'm fine Sango, really."

The girl now introduced as Sango looked at Kagome unconvincingly as they walked up the stairs.

Slowly they reached the fourth floor of the apartment building. Taking out her keys, Sango opened the door, entering into a large apartment.

"Kagome, why don't you stay here while I go put your suitcase in your apartment across the hall. Just give me the keys."

Kagome turned around and gently threw the keys to her friends, walking to the couch and lying down. Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep, into the land of darkness.

Later

"Kagome...Kagome...wake up."

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, her eyes glazed over at the bright light, trying to adjust to the person in front of her.

"You can't live like this any longer Kage."

_they tell you where you need to go_

_they tell you when you need to leave_

_they tell you what you need to know_

_they tell you who you need to be_

"I know, I just can't grasp that he's gone, Akira's gone."

_Everything inside you _

_You know there's more than what you've heard_

_There's so much more than empty conversations filled with empty words_

"Remember Kagome, no one is truly gone, it is simply their body that has passed on, when a person believes strong enough, the person they love is always with them. Isn't that what you always say. Don't grovel on the past, grasp onto the present and ride it to the future."

_You're on fire when he's near you_

_You're on fire when he speaks_

_You're on fire, burning at you _

_It's a mystery_

Kagome's head shot up, looking at Sango, she truly smiled for the first time since Akira's death, understanding what her friend's trying to tell her.

_Give me one more time around_

_Give me one more chance to see_

_Yeah_

_Give me everything you are_

_Give me one more chance, to be near you_

_Yeah, Yeah_

"I guess you're right, it's better to look into the future then weigh down the past."

"Now THAT's the Kagome I know. It's good for you to come out of that depressions.

Kagome merely smiled.

'You don't know how much you helped lift the weight off my shoulders, Sango.'

"Come on Kagome, let's grab something to eat and go shopping."

Her friend could only chuckle at Sango's energy towards going to the mall.

"Why not, I need some furniture."

At the mall

"Little brother, tell me why I should not kill you." Asked a emotionless voice, belonging to a young man with long silver hair in a braid and deep amber eyest that were so cold.

"Oh shut up Sesshoumaru, it's not like you don't want to come, ever since you heard that Kagome was coming back into Tokyo, you've been searching everywhere for her. It's obvious you still have a crush on her." Repiled an angry voice of another young man with long white hair in a horse braid and light brown, almost golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru merely glared at his sorry excuse of a young brother. How their parents could stand him, he did not know.

"Would you simply close that vile mouth of yours before I rip it off InuYasha."

InuYasha glared at his older brother.

'Arrogant bastard, think he is Mr. Bigshot just because he's older. Feh.'

InuYasha decided just to go back to his delicious ramen, ignoring whatever his brother said. Fighting the urge to dump a bowl of cold soup to cool off his hot head of a brother.

Picking up his bowl of noodles, InuYasha nearly dropped them when he saw a familiar face about ready to leave the mall.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Didn't I tell you to close you're mouth InuYasha."

"Yeah, but look, is that Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru turned around to where his brother was pointing, and indeed, at the end of the mall standing there with Sango, was his childhood friend Kagome.

With Kagome

"Sango, are you ready to go?"

"Sure, do we have enough stuff?"

Both girls stopped to look at their bags both in their hands and around the floor before grinning.

"Yep." They both said at the same time, breaking down into laughter.

A clearing of someone's throat brought them out of the friend's giggles.

"Kagome-chan, it's so good to see you." InuYasha said before running to hug his old friend.

Kagome look at both of them before saying, "Do I know you two?"

The brother's stopped to look at their childhood friend. Was she joking? No, her confusion was real, she did not recognize them.

"Sango, let's go."

Sango looked from the two brothers to a leaving Kagome, before turning to leaving, she mouthed a 'I'm sorry' to Sesshoumaru and InuYasha.

InuYasha stood there looking shocked while Sesshoumaru was simply speechless, before both let their bangs fall over their eyes and walked away slowly.

It went unnoticed a small forgetmenot in the crack where Sesshoumaru was standing.

TBC 

Tsuikage: I'm so sad, a death and then Kagome doesn't remember our favorite guy, (sniff)

Suki: See, this girl ruins every story, and she never updates.

Tsuikage: If you don't stop, I'll trade Wind-DragonMasterZ you for her suicidal muse.

Suki: NOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO INSANE!

Tsuikage: The way to keep you're annoying muse under control is through threatening and blackmail. J

Suki: AMA!

Tsuikage: Please refrain from calling me a bitch. Please excuse me while I go make a deal with my friend for her muse.

Suki: HELP!

Oh, and please review.

And I wanna specially thank lyn for reviewing every single one of my chapters. Thank you so much!

Ja Ne


End file.
